What love brings
by Lady Anokhi
Summary: This is what love brings is a tale about forbidden love and the trouble it brings, when Andreas world is ruined with the arrival of the saiyjins.


* Rubs eyes* eh gwad

* Rubs eyes* eh gwad! Is it wreally 5:37AM??????? Forgive the spelling this is my first fic a fanfiction.net. I hope you enjoy it…kinda was just a last minute story and an intro, not that much action…anyway I don't own DBZ. *Eyes droop shut* no if u excuse me I'm going to bed…ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

Running my fingers silently through my greasy hair, the familiar clang of my chains echoed in my empty cell. Wincing bitterly, I dragged my knees up to my chest, my ankles weighed down by inch thick shackles. Bloody splotches appearing on fabric ripped from my own shirt, tied over fresh wounds. Old ones going neglected in a patch of dried blood. 

A shaky breath escaping my chapped lips warmed my other wise frozen fingers. I glared strait ahead at the first of many scratch marks in the wall. They all counted the days on when I first came here…when I made the biggest mistake of my life. Curling my bluish toes under my legs, I whimpered. Picking up a rusted nail, I eased onto the corner of my cell digging my story into the wall….

"Its freezing in here I can see the heat leaving my body, almost like when you breathe into the wind on a winter morning." It won't be long now before I freeze to death." I haven't been feed in days except for the occasional cup of dirty water." Damn Saiyjins, if they can do one thing well its torture, I'll give them that." My body's slowly eating itself away, the water is just to keep me alive long enough to feel it." 

"But before any of that happens I'm going to tell my tale…on what was done to me to…us." My name is Andrea, I'm human, and of course that's what caused the whole problem." It was a crisp spring day leafs blowing across the streets this way and that...

Stretching broadly in my desk, I stared as my teacher started to ramble on about the greatness of Shakespeare. Personally, I thought he didn't have anything on Christopher Pike. Curling a strand of pink hair carelessly around my finger, I wondered what he could possibly have to say about this 'Great god of literature' today. Slumping onto my elbows, I blew on my pencil making it roll across the desk. Dazed I almost didn't hear the alarm go off until a set of flashing lights replaced the main light. Growling in annoyance, someone bumped into the back off my head with their book bag in an attempt to flee.

Evidentially I wasn't the only one annoyed by this, my teacher let out a muffled curse, "Stay calm and"… Narrowing his eyes, he crossed his arms over his bear belly as the siren and the lights shut off replaced by screams rising from the hall. Now this caught my attention, immediately a sinking feeling churning in the pit of my stomach. Reaching for my purse, I gripped it tightly waiting for my eyes to adjust to the stuffy darkness. 

Yes, I know school is during the day so even without lights we would still have light. But not if you're in the basement with no windows… Ah, another reason why high school sucks.

My teacher attempting another effort to calm the mass of body's all shoving to the door, "PLEASE STAY CALM! A tree most likely just knocked down a power line!" But for extra precautions we will be exiting in an orderly fashion!" Assemble in a strait line."

How ironic, a strait line? If only we could see. Fishing in my purse, I pulled out my keys turning on my mini key finder flashlight. Well at least 'I' could see. Slipping my purse strap over my shoulder, I grabbed my textbook, waiting for a spot to clear so I could stand up. When half the class filed out of the room bumping and cursing, I found myself standing trying to shake my right leg awake.

Moving slower then a line in Disney world I inched out the door only to be shoved into a longer line. Glancing around, I squinted my eyes, shining my flashlight against the backs of student's heads looking for a break in the line to slip threw. "Damn-it." Twisting my head behind me, I was met with a dead end, and a water fountain, with ladder propped against it, the metal leg shining under my flashlights glow. "Feh." You would think they would add an emergency exit eh? 

Grunting in pain I doubled over as the guy in front of me leapt back his elbow jabbing my in that special spot. Opening my mouth to curse him out, my hands wrapped tightly around my chest, I stopped short when I realized what freaked him out. And damn-it I swear my knees turned to jello. 

There were only five of them but…one of them would have been more then enough. They wore strange armor accented with a strap of fur around their waists. Balls of fire shooting from their fingers knocking off heads left and right, among other things… The reek of scorched flesh tickled its way into my nose, blinking I roughly shook my head. I knew I should have stayed in bed today. 

Glancing behind me again the ladder seemed suddenly very tempting. Rushing over to it, I kept an eye out for any stray fire balls, pulling it open in a fast jerk, cutting my finger in the process. Yelping, I held my finger for a brief second before scrambling up the squeaky steps, pushing a ceiling tile out of the way, and securing it just as fast. Thanking Kamei for my light weighted body, I pulled myself up onto a pipe and held my breath praying I went unnoticed. 

I didn't have to wait long maybe five, fifteen minutes before all the power came back on; light seeping threw the holes and cracks of the ceiling. Spotting a large chunk of ceiling tile missing I slivered along the pipe until I was directly above it staring down. And let me say right now, it's a good thing I don't eat breakfast. Arms, legs…heads all littered the floor toppled in piles of blood. There were things I couldn't recognize but if I had to describe it into words I would say, lumps of ground up cow meat splattered across the walls. 

That's when I realized they were still down there and laughing nun the less. Chills razing up and down my spine I stared in heart stopping horror feeling as if I was trapped in a terrible nightmare. Pleas racing threw my mind as I prayed to Kamei that I would do anything if he got me out of this. He was obviously busy. Snapped back to reality I covered my ears as they kicked bodies aside in wet smacks. There boots making this weird sound as they walked almost like the combination of squeaky sneakers and a suction cup. Needles to say I knew exactly what was causing that sound, and it sure as hell wasn't a cup of spelt water. 

"Wagh gosd akru?"

Stiffing I stared down at tall man clad in armor similar to the others but missing a furry slash…. wait…no his was. SLASHING BEHIND HIM! That's when I learned that they weren't a stupid fashion since, but that they actually had tails. I also learned that what he had said was. "What's going on here?" He had midnight hair that stuck up in spikes, bangs that jetted over his angler eyes, and high cheekbones, with a scare down the right. I had to cling on tighter to the pipe to keep from falling. 

I'm not saying I thought he was handsome…. although he was it was, simply the fact that, I never thought it was possible for one person to have an expression of such hate and malice. It was something I didn't yearn to see again. Too bad for me, funny how that works out. 

"This is a freakin blood bath!" Wrinkling his nose in disgust he crossed his arms, "I hope your happy you've killed off perfectly good slaves." 

One of them bowing he hung his head, "Forgive us commander Bardock it won't happen again".

Glaring at him Bardock uncrossed his arms grabbing him by the neck hurling him effortlessly against the wall. This might seem stupid to you but one thought came to mind. A movie, 'Battle field earth'. Anyway, I should have been paying more attention because the next thing I know is I see blood running down the tip of my finger. Holding my breath, my eyes followed it all the way to the ground. Wouldn't you know, mine weren't the only ones? 

Cursing myself for not inspecting my finger more carefully, I didn't know it had been that badly cut. But as soon as I looked away from my finger back to the hole in the ceiling, I saw 'him' staring right back up at me. And oh god who could blame me, I slipped my body crashing threw the tiles. …… 


End file.
